


《GREEDY》

by wed339



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical Hetalia, M/M, Top England (Hetalia)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wed339/pseuds/wed339
Summary: Oh,beware, my lord, of greedy!It is the green eye monster which doth mock the meat it feed on.
Relationships: England & Scotland (Hetalia), England/Scotland (Hetalia)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 3





	《GREEDY》

苏格兰在推开套间大门时，发觉客厅还是如昨晚那般狼藉，无论是滚落在地上的酒杯、被弄脏的地毯、脱线的衣扣，还是那把老旧的轮椅，都仍待在原地，不曾被移动分毫。而整个行宫都空荡而死寂，仆从们不被允许到楼上来，也没人知道昨晚发生了些什么，更何况那事情本来就不值一提。苏格兰只是自己回了客房，翻箱倒柜也不曾找到派的上用场的东西，最后只能简单用清水清洗了伤口，然后拿纱布包裹住了而已，他实在没想到竟然挨了英格兰一阴枪，那怕是在欧陆和北非待那几年，苏格兰也没让自己的身体有过这么大的创口。他并不怎么安稳的睡了一晚上，第二天早晨九点多才醒来，见到了英格兰的私人秘书，之后独自一人在餐厅吃了早茶。  
  
期间，一旁的秘书曾多嘴问道，“需要我去叫英格兰的柯克兰先生吗，先生。”秘书当然不知道发生了什么，而当时苏格兰正拿着威士忌往红茶里倒，听到这话，立刻开口把那多嘴的男人训斥了一番，苏格兰高声说道，“如果他想在房间里待着，就让他在房间里待着，”停顿了一下，他将威士忌酒瓶重重放到桌上，还补充道，“别去打扰英格兰的清静！”然后拿起茶盏闷了一口，浓郁到发涩的茶汤与带着焦土气味的烈酒混在一起，席卷口腔的辣和苦味让他不禁皱起眉头，把手中的茶盏放回桌上，苏格兰撇一眼身旁低头颔首，默不作声的男人，还是嘟囔一句，“抱歉。”为他刚才不自觉提高的音量，这实属都是因英格兰才燃起的怒火，确实不该发在无关的人身上，早起在客房，他把那缺失衣扣的套装叠了起来，换上新的后倒也可以穿，暂且给自己拿了一套新的，在换衣服时，他发觉创口处的纱布已经被红色和黄色的液体渗透，灼热的痛，而且还有一种莫名的焦躁席卷他的思绪，苏格兰下意识抬手覆上额头，几秒钟后笃定自己的确是有些发烧的，或许就是因为那伤口，或许他该找点抗生素，但他最终什么都没有对仆从说，只是把纱布换了新的，一圈圈从腋下缠绕着覆盖伤口，还有些影响他手臂和肩膀的活动，但最终这些痕迹也都被衣物覆盖住了，粉饰太平。  
  
而那秘书，可能真的在关心自己的主子，但苏格兰势必要赌这个气，那怕不为自己肩膀的伤口，也为英格兰这些月来对他的愚弄，明明是可以自如行动的，不出门只能说明英格兰还饿得不够轻而已，“谁也别去打扰英格兰的清静。”在午饭时，苏格兰看着餐桌上多出一副，但却无人使用的刀叉，对着秘书和仆从又一字一词的再嘱咐了一次，然后展开餐巾放在腿上，开始切面前的肉排。  
  
下午茶，是在客房喝的。英格兰不在的时候，他的行宫就是苏格兰的行宫，他的仆从便是苏格兰的仆从，他的秘书也是苏格兰的秘书，苏格兰差遣使用起来就如同在自己家那般，毫不见外。秘书为他端来了一些茶点，一壶特调茶和一小瓶威士忌。说到底，现在也是休假，没什么非常重要的事情要干，苏格兰就坐在客厅，边喝茶边翻着书页，当时是下午四点一刻，秘书静默的站在苏格兰身后，等待着。可客厅安静的唯有书页被翻折，杯底与茶碟相碰的声音而已，苏格兰按照自己的口味，往茶里加了威士忌，每次秘书看到都要在背后短促的挑起眉梢，然后看着苏格兰，往茶里加奶加糖加酒，有时候还要挤一点柠檬汁进去，真是奇特的口味。过了许久，苏格兰竟侧头看向秘书，皱着眉头问道，“英格兰呢？”身后的男人闻言便挑起眉梢，将需要做轮椅的伤员丢在房内，不许其他人打扰，到头来又要问对方去哪里了，秘书不会说这是完全在虐待病患，只会说，“我想，柯克兰先生正在寝殿里清静呢。”从昨晚进去到现在，英格兰都不曾出来过，起码没人看到他出来过，甚至不曾发出什么声响，这完全不像是英格兰可以拥有的宁静。听到秘书如此说，苏格兰的眉头不曾舒展，他放下手中的书，但仍不忘加一个书签在其中。  
  
而后站起身来便往外走，秘书没问苏格兰要去哪儿，只为他推开了殿门。而后，看着苏格兰离开的背影，站在门内悄悄的探出身去看了一眼，发觉苏格兰的确是如自己猜测，往主寝的方向走去了，秘书才转过身来收拾茶几上的残局。  
  
推开套间大门，苏格兰发觉客厅空无一人，寂静无比，于是又看了书房、浴室、衣帽间甚至是暗道，最后还是得绕过客厅的种种狼藉，站在寝殿紧闭的大门前，他抬手，试探性的握着门把手拉一下，咔嗒，意外的竟然打开了。苏格兰将殿门拉开一个缝隙，从外往里窥视，房内也是一片死寂，根本不像是有人在的样子，但他还是不免从床铺间那一片白色中发现那，没有完全被淹没的金毛，然后明了英格兰的确是躺在床上，八成，很可能，一直躺在床上，也说不定。他一把就拉开房门走了进去，注视着床上的人片刻，但对方甚至没动过一下。但现在可是下午四点，苏格兰实在是不相信英格兰现在是睡着了，就算是睡着的，听到他推开门的动静也不可能没醒来，他笃定英格兰就是故意等他开口。背靠在门前，双手抱臂，也算是极其有耐心的等待了整整一刻钟，苏格兰最终还是不想再和英格兰浪费时间，“为什么一直呆在房间里。”他压低着音调，不算有好气的开口问道。而等他如此问了，只见床上的人慢悠悠的动一动毯子下的腿，苏格兰就知道他一直醒着，然后不紧不慢的从中伸出那尚且完好的手臂来，在空中像是被狂风肆虐东倒西歪的树苗那般，毫无生气的来回晃动几下，哑着嗓子说的慢条斯理，“因为——”拖着长音，苏格兰听到他说出第一个词的时候就感觉自己满心的怒火，但还是强压下去等英格兰继续往下说，“我现在是个，没有别人帮就动不了的残废？”临了，停顿一下，又拿出那责怪的口吻，“为什么要问这种废话？”  
  
至此，苏格兰再不能忍受英格兰的无理取闹，听到这话他就快步走了过去，掀开被毯，看着那穿着睡袍侧躺在床上的家伙，在他开口前就伸手一把抓住他的衣襟，将英格兰整个人都从床上拎起来，衣领勒着后颈，脖子上的勒痕好如此明显，可惜苏格兰并没有注意，他只看着英格兰因自己突然的动作而怒视自己，那怕英格兰抓住了他的手腕，苏格兰也不想放开，两人鼻尖都快要贴上鼻尖，“别他妈扯谎了，英格兰，你好得不行，到底要装到什么时候！”苏格兰语气中带着极大的怒气责问道，灰色与蓝色的眼眸相对，苏格兰皱着眉头，看着英格兰也因此皱眉，继续说道，“你简直是无无法理喻，英格兰，看在我给你做了半年免费看护的份儿上，你到底要哄骗我到什么时候？！”说着说着，连音调都因这无法抑制的愤怒而颤抖起来，咬着牙根，他深呼吸几次，气息都扑在英格兰脸上，终于平复了一些情绪，手中的劲儿也松了一些，苏格兰看着那双灰色的眼眸，一字一词的说道，“亏我还以为，你起码是我所认识唯一一个，不那么虚伪的混蛋。”可英格兰闻言，却笑起来，紧皱眉头又翘起嘴角，表情难看的不像是笑，到更像是一句无声的讽刺。至此，苏格兰突然想起，的确是如此，先动怒的人总是输了，而看到他大发雷霆，可能正是英格兰想要的，想到这里，他叹了一口气，松开抓住英格兰衣襟的手，将他又扔回床上，然后低下头，后退了几步。  
  
但英格兰却看着他，看着苏格兰因刚才种种动作而乱了发梢，因那无法抑制的愤怒而移开目光，只相隔几尺，但却沉默了良久。英格兰的眼眸不曾从苏格兰身上移开过，那怕他的衣领的确因为刚才的动作而变得不整又松垮，连腰带都松了，也没抬手去整理，只是看着苏格兰往后退去，直到脊背碰到墙壁，身体倚在上面，手上因吃劲而微颤，半晌，他才眨眨眼，用那嘶哑的嗓音开口，解释道，“好像我说真话，一切都会变得不那么糟糕似的。”闻言，苏格兰过了几秒才抬头，四目相对，眼眸中泛起的波澜谁也无法读懂，苏格兰看着英格兰凌乱翘起的短发，和那睡袍未能遮住，凸显的骨骼，身侧的伤口，最终只能说出，“你起码该告诉我，你没事了。”这样的话来，然后不得不在心中承认自己方才的怒气已消下去大半，而如今看到他枯瘦嶙峋的同僚，也实在说不出什么苛责的话来。但英格兰似乎对此并不满意，不仅不满意，似乎是更加不悦了。五指将被单抓皱，一条腿垂下来，脚尖蹭着地毯，看着已经舒展了眉目的苏格兰，眯起眼眸，连嘴角都抽动起来，张开嘴想说什么，但也是酝酿了一下才脱口，“可是我有事！”他的声调只会比苏格兰再高几度，更刺耳一些，而当又被英格兰扯谎般的怒斥之后，苏格兰往前了一步，难以置信的看向床上的人，正想开口，却被抢先一句，“我的手脚还没好，但我的确可以走路，真抱歉没告诉你这些，外带一百件我不可告人的秘密！”英格兰尖着嗓子，连额头一侧的血管都变得明显，薄唇又说出些烂话来，他实在是信手拈来，“真对不起，事到如今，我们也没有那么亲密，这事实伤到了你脆弱的心！”的确不是什么能听入耳的好话。  
  
苏格兰本以为，自己会生气的。但不知为何，听完英格兰这说辞，就好像被毛线堵住了嗓子，彻彻底底的无言了。四目相对，他看着英格兰因莫名的愤怒大口的喘息着，就像是站在狂风暴雨中没带伞的人，而他，他却是那个坐在屋内看窗外雨景的家伙，唯有一声叹息。苏格兰垂目，不住的摇头，抬手揉一揉发痛的眉心，转过身去，一声接着一声的哀叹道。英格兰听的异常清楚，甚至一时间，这房间内唯剩下苏格兰的叹息了，但他实在是不知道苏格兰到底在为何叹气，虽然答案并不难猜到，可能是由于他们刚才并不算愉快的对话，但英格兰不打包票。  
  
看着苏格兰这比他高了少说五英寸，肌肉匀称，随便穿什么套装都好看的笔挺背影，再看看自己这骨骼分明的手腕，英格兰嘴角浮现出一丝自嘲的笑，而苏格兰似乎没有转身亦或是开口的迹象，他只是一味的背对着英格兰，低着头不知在思量什么。可英格兰忍受不了这沉默，更忍受不了在这压抑的沉默中，时不时飘到他耳边的轻叹。最终，英格兰咂咂嘴，面无表情的看着苏格兰的背影，哑着嗓子开口，“来做吧。”不冷不淡的吐出三个字。而苏格兰听到后，终于也停下了手中的动作，抬起头，侧目看向英格兰，回应一声，“嗯？”接着整个人都转过身来，蓝色的眼眸中满是疲惫，“你听见我说什么了。”英格兰直视苏格兰的双眸，表示不想再重复一遍。  
  
故技重施。  
  
打量着眼前的人，虽然仍旧是一脸淡然的说出这惊骇的话来，但状态全然和昨天不再一样了，苏格兰说不上来，但不知为何，竟从这言语中听出些无奈来，他紧皱眉头，将这一闪而过的可笑想法驱散出脑海，看着英格兰，面色沉重的摇头，“这不可能。”而听到他这样说，英格兰下一秒就又拿出那带着戏谑与玩味的神态，他挑起眉梢，歪歪头看着苏格兰，反问道，“为什么，”撇撇嘴，“难不成你会怀孕吗。”苏格兰从这话中听不出什么笑点来，就算英格兰想，他也不会再被激怒了，而面对这明知故问，避重就轻的讥讽，苏格兰唯有以满脸漠然来应对，他看着英格兰，语气冷漠，“你很清楚为什么。”但英格兰却又玩起无赖的文字游戏，他翘起嘴角，但却并不是在笑，相反，配上和微蹙的眉头和眯起的灰色眼眸，倒更像是某种威胁，“我实在不。”英格兰的确是能厚着脸皮说出这话来。  
  
又是一声重重的叹息，苏格兰被这油盐不进、软硬不吃，地痞恶棍般态度的英格兰，磨得毫无脾气，又感到疲惫，这半年来一向如此。他后退几步，再次将脊背靠在墙面，抱着双臂，一字一句的解释道，“昨天你咬掉我肩膀上一块肉。”而闻言，英格兰竟嗤笑起来，陡然抬高音调，“噢！”睁大眼睛，露出一个佯装惊异的做作表情，“对不起，”说着，他举起自己的左手，伸向苏格兰，松垮的睡袍衣袖因手臂的抬高而滑落下来，露出侧面蜿蜒增生的刀口来，像是趴看一条蜈蚣，“要我割下一块赔给你吗。”  
  
苏格兰紧抿着双唇，凝视英格兰僵硬在嘴角的微笑，半晌才开口，“我们某种意义上，算是兄弟。”英格兰对此说辞并不反对，便以沉默回应赞同，“而且还是关系不怎么好的那种。”英格兰收回手，双手放在床上支撑着身体，垂下去的那只脚，以一种悠闲的姿态在床边来回荡着，听着苏格兰继续往下说，“我们不能做那种事情，”看着面前的苏格兰，竟然真的在好言规劝他，打消这想法，英格兰实在想泛起笑意，但还是看在苏格兰忧愁的眉眼，强压下嘴角，“想想，如果别人知道了，”他加重了这句话，“他们会怎么折辱我们的名誉，这可是犯罪。”就好像他这真的有考虑过这问题一般。而英格兰却耸耸肩膀，满不在乎，随口就说道，“没人会知道，也没人会审判我们。”虽然这是实话，但。四目相对，灰色的眼眸看着蓝色的那双，两人脸上均没有半点表情，没有愤怒，也没有戏谑，只有淡漠的眉眼和微蹙的眉头，唯有沉默与喧嚣，气氛突然诡谲的可怕。  
  
“我不喜欢男人。”面面相觑好一会儿，苏格兰才说。  
  
“嗯。”英格兰表示知道。  
  
“更不喜欢你。”面前的男人又张嘴补充了一句。  
  
“好。”英格兰点头。  
  
“我恨你。”苏格兰说的如此心安理得。  
  
“我知道。”英格兰短促的耸一下肩膀。  
  
“你也恨我。”他又给擅自给英格兰带着这没由来的罪名。  
  
“能别再说废话了吗。”但英格兰却懒得再反驳什么。  
  
“你可以和任何人…”苏格兰还没说完，就被英格兰打断了，“但唯独不能和你？”男人始终环抱手臂，垂目看着他，话已至此，却仍不依不饶的反问，苏格兰只感觉面前的人难缠到让他头痛，半晌才想出一句新的托词来，“这只会让一切都变得更加复杂。”苏格兰说的是实话，但英格兰听闻，只轻笑一下，挑起眉梢，一脸散漫，语气轻佻，“试试看，还能有多糟糕。”像是在怂恿他。苏格兰不知道这没营养的扯皮还要持续多久，他意识到好言相劝实在是高抬面前的无赖了，干脆收起自己的耐心，不容置喙的拒绝，“不行。”但英格兰可能是实在是闲的发慌，看苏格兰还站在原地没离开，就打定注意要和他无休无止的争论下去，立刻就回嘴道，“可以！”  
  
叹出一口气，苏格兰将目光从英格兰眼上移开，侧头看向一旁的无物，刚才还平缓的眉心又紧蹙，睫毛也垂下去，跟着看不见的风轻微颤抖，过了几秒，又将眼神放回英格兰身上，凝视那灰色，平静的如同森林中无人问津的湖泊般的眼眸，而英格兰却看到苏格兰的眼眸中有翻滚的海浪，就这么寂然对视了许久，英格兰也没有开口催促，而苏格兰的神情，却徐徐变得凝重，“……我们，”他说出这话时，更加用力的抱住双臂，看着英格兰，双眉紧蹙，语气中带着些深长的空洞，“我，”他又说，但却好像什么都没有说，苏格兰不知道自己在说什么，也可能他什么都没有说，但英格兰闻言，却凝视苏格兰点头，给苏格兰一种对方肯定了他思绪中那片混乱的错觉，但明明是一些，他自己都摸不着头脑的东西，英格兰却可以异常笃定的开口，就好像他一清二楚那般，“是的。”  
  
闻言，苏格兰又短促的沉默了几秒，然后低声开口，淡然接受了命运的安排，选择妥协，“好吧。”就如同这半年来每一次，英格兰在他面前胡闹后的结局。当听到这句话时，英格兰脸上也没有浮现出什么波澜，他还是坐在床边，但却对苏格兰展开双臂，苏格兰并不十分坦然，仍旧是犹豫了毫秒，才挪动脚步走过去，俯下身，回应了英格兰的动作。  
  
那怕已经相识数百年，这也的确是两人头一遭拥抱在一起。英格兰的双臂环住苏格兰的脖颈，将身体的重量挂在他身上，脸颊埋在他的脖颈间，鼻腔立刻就被那清新的罗勒味道充斥。而苏格兰则把下巴放在英格兰的肩膀，没了层层布料的包裹，当这般抱在一起时，苏格兰才再更加真切的感受到，英格兰的身体在短短几年间变得何等消瘦，这场战争简直将他生吞活剥，以至于肩膀轻而易举就能被苏格兰环进臂弯中，隔着一层绸缎，那怕从后背摸去，也可以清楚的感受到每一根肋骨，薄的只剩下一层皮包裹着。他将脸颊一侧贴上英格兰的脖颈，只感受到冰凉，在这衬托下，苏格兰的每一口气息，于英格兰而言，都像是热浪。而那怕苏格兰抱了他好一会儿，也没能把英格兰暖热，但英格兰却起身，并跟着松开手，从苏格兰身上滑下去，赤脚踩在地毯上。  
  
两人面对面，离得那么近，苏格兰才发现，英格兰居然需要略微仰视他，这一如此明显的事实，他在此之前，竟从未真切的觉察到。英格兰没有说话，只是垂下眼眸，缓慢解开苏格兰的衣扣，外套、马甲，一时间房内只剩下布料撕摩的声响，静的吓人。松开衣领上好看精致的领结，细长的缎带滑落到英格兰指缝间，被他随意丢到一边，但手中的动作却没有在继续，而是抬眼望向苏格兰。  
  
短促的交换了眼神，英格兰稍微点了些脚尖，才碰到苏格兰的嘴唇，他先是点水般的轻吻一下，然后嘴唇贴着苏格兰的嘴角，几秒后才试探性的含住苏格兰的上唇，手臂顺势勾上脖颈，苏格兰也以拥抱回应他。至此英格兰才撬开苏格兰的嘴，舌头在口腔中搅拌着，英格兰感觉自己满嘴都充斥着罗勒浓郁又泛着酸甜的味道，与此同时，另一只手掌心顺着苏格兰的胸口往下滑，从小腹摸到苏格兰的两腿之间，发现他已经有了些反应，就顺手隔着衣裤轻轻揉搓一下，但苏格兰却因此倒吸一口气，下意识的往后退一步，见到这般反应，英格兰立刻脱了手，双手都离开苏格兰的身体，后退一步，看向苏格兰，皱着眉头，“如果你不想，”他没继续说下去，但所表达的意思已经十分明确。苏格兰的确慌神了，刚才，但也只是毫秒间，他没有说什么，只是无言走回英格兰身边，连同英格兰退后那一步也补上了，主动伸手覆上英格兰的后颈，四目相对，他抵住英格兰的额头，然后慢慢的，鼻尖碰在一起，感受到对方的气息，最后才是嘴唇与嘴唇的亲吻。“我很高兴你剃掉了胡须，”英格兰在舌吻的间隙还喘着气如此说道，期间不忘抱着苏格兰转了个方向，然后才伸手解开他的腰带，纤细冰冷的十指顺着腰侧摸到腿根，他并没用力的捏了捏苏格兰大腿内侧很有弹性的肌肉，等暖热了掌心，才隔着内裤摸上苏格兰的阴茎，英格兰感觉到苏格兰的身体短促的战栗一下，但却没有再躲开，两三下之后他就伸了手进去，指尖在苏格兰的耻毛见打转，咬了苏格兰的嘴唇，但只是调情意味的那种，并没有像是昨晚那般，真的去咬。  
  
当英格兰将他的衣裤褪下来时，苏格兰感觉自己脑海中有一根弦，顷刻间就崩断了，耳边都是城市砖瓦倒塌的声音，还有无法抑制的耳鸣和过快的心跳，他知道自己早晨时就因伤口的感染有些发烧，而现在似乎体温又更加上升了些，英格兰将他推到床边，摁着他坐下。看一眼英格兰如同死水般的灰眸，苏格兰不知道他为何那么冷静，那怕身上唯一覆体长袍的一侧衣领，已经从肩膀滑落，露出大片皮肤，他也毫不在意，甚至屈膝跪在苏格兰两腿之间，苏格兰不想低头看，因为他耻于承认自己起了反应，而英格兰对此的态度则是用手扶着苏格兰的阴茎，简单的撸动几下，然后一口含住了顶端。  
  
“啊啊…”蓝色的眼眸中满是震荡，带着颤抖的低吟从口中飘出来。苏格兰不想看，可是他无法移开目光，看着英格兰头不断上下动辄，是因吞吐他的阴茎才有如此动作，苏格兰一手抓着被单，一手哆嗦着碰上英格兰的发鬓，但却被抓住手腕，英格兰没停下嘴上的动作，却还是腾出一只手扣住苏格兰的手腕。另一只手则扶着阴茎，舌头舔过两边，直到整根阴茎都湿漉漉的，满是英格兰的口水，他发鬓蹭着苏格兰的腿根，亲吻从下往上一个个落在阴茎侧边，期间英格兰抬头看了一眼，正好对上苏格兰的目光，看到坐在那里的人已经满脸通红，眼睛都不曾眨动一下。英格兰没说话，只再次用嘴唇包裹最敏感的头部，嘴里多出了些略咸腥的味道，但他并不介怀，扶着阴茎根部，先是轻柔缓慢的浅浅来回，就又听到苏格兰的呻吟，英格兰不知道他竟还能吐出这样的声音来，试着把整根阴茎往嘴里送，但却不能含住全部。英格兰闷哼了一声，苏格兰开口，“我…”他似乎是想说些什么，但英格兰懒得听，为了堵住苏格兰的嘴，他只好在他张口要说话时，故意的吸着苏格兰的阴茎左右转几下，这样才出口的话就会变成零碎的，无法辨听的沉吟。  
  
被温暖潮湿口腔包裹的感觉并不是第一次，但苏格兰从未想过会是英格兰——这一切实在错的太离谱了！苏格兰心中如此想着，可是英格兰的吮吸与吞吐，那种种动作的确让他感到畅快，英格兰甚至一边用手握着阴茎根部上下撸动，一边用嘴唇包裹着顶端，舌头压着最敏感的沟壑处，不断的吞吐，节奏也把控的很好，速度配合嘴唇施加在阴茎上的力度，苏格兰不知道他到底从哪里学到了这种技巧，但的确让他不是很能承受。所以苏格兰不得不挣开英格兰压住他的手腕，两只手的支撑着身体，但脊背却因不可否认的快感而微微的往前弓。苏格兰俯下身，英格兰也将他所有的低吟和呢喃都听的更加清楚，空闲出一只手来，指尖顺着衣角爬到苏格兰的胸膛，英格兰用指肚在苏格兰的乳头来回剐蹭，期望得到些什么反应。但说到底，也都是些对付女人的手段，英格兰向来不太分得能辨别的出对方是否舒服，或者说他从来没在意过，而性于他而言，比起享受，则更偏向于只是一件，事情。亲吻女人和亲吻男人的嘴唇到底有何区别，如果没有那微扎的胡须，实在是不好说，至于现在，他更不知道自己张着嘴连下颌都酸痛，是不是做对了，只觉得嘴里的咸味不断的加重，他能感觉随着自己嘴上的功夫，有什么东西徐徐的从马眼溢到自己嘴里。而那或许意味着他做对了些什么事情，于是英格兰就加快嘴上吞吐的动作，嘴唇在那沟壑处来回剐蹭，手中也加快撸动。然后房间内就只剩下些喘息和沉吟，还有吮吸时啧啧的水声。  
  
一些零碎的闷哼像是断了线的衣扣般从苏格兰口中流出，他早就红了眼，由内而外的感到焦灼，让他感觉异常难受，仿佛受刑，而英格兰还不断的用舌头、用手刺激他，那是个极其痛苦的过程，像是逐渐被水溺，平缓的呼吸变得急促，清晰的思绪变得混乱，口中无法抑制的钻出些恼人的低吟，身体控制不住的战栗，紧蹙着眉头，苏格兰感觉自己心口紧的难受，连呼吸都困难，或许是因为不断积累，无法释放的细小快感，他一直忍耐着，咬着牙根都酸痛，可如今因英格兰快速的吞吐也快到临界点，于是他一把抓住英格兰的发根，想把他拉开。可英格兰不知是故意还是出于下意识的无心，这时候又跟他作起对，苏格兰想要推开他，他就偏偏要凑上来，握住苏格兰阴茎的手感觉到手里家伙抽动了一下，英格兰十分清楚接下来会发生什么，他也十分清楚苏格兰为什么要推开他，可他现在顾不上那么多，一心想让苏格兰射出来，比起性，倒更像是某种类似于，求胜欲一般的心情，在驱使，虽然在那毫秒间英格兰并不清楚这种事情有什么好挣个胜负。但被苏格兰抓住头皮，的确是有点疼，他差点脱口，但还是嘬住阴茎最敏感的头部，然后手中握着阴茎的力度陡然加紧了些，上下撸动的速度也快了许多，英格兰的身体都因手臂的动作跟着抖动。苏格兰最终还是五指穿过英格兰的发根，手中下不自觉的摁住英格兰的头，完全本能使然，英格兰张开嘴，还是把整根都吞了下去，彻底深入喉头，他的鼻尖蹭到苏格兰刺刺的阴毛，有些微痒。在高潮的那一刻，苏格兰略闭起眼，感到头晕目眩，脑海中像是炸起了烟花那般，那瞬间一股电流从脚尖窜到头顶，还没等他回过神时，就已经射了出来。  
  
全在英格兰嘴里。  
  
他因听到苏格兰难以抑制、如同呜咽般畅快的高吟，看到苏格兰高潮时难以自持的表情而感到满意。房间都充斥着那种味道，腥臭味，主要都是在英格兰嘴里，实在是让人作呕的味道，苦又涩，好像是咽下去在臭水沟里发酵了数天的死鱼生肉，就算如此，英格兰也轻松咽下去了，他没擦嘴，只是跪坐在地上，一手轻轻摩挲着苏格兰的腰侧，另一手手肘便放在苏格兰的腿上，掌心撑脸颊，抬头，无言的注视苏格兰。而等苏格兰回过神来，再低下头时，正好对上英格兰直白不加掩饰的冷漠目光，还有他薄唇上挂着的粘稠的白浊液体，顺着下巴一点点往下，苏格兰还在喘息，蓝色的眼眸半阖着，看向英格兰的眼神中带着些迷离和疲惫，但仍立刻抬手，动作稍有些粗暴的抹去英格兰嘴角的白浊，神情有些不好，“快吐出来，快点，”他试图用手掰开英格兰的嘴，但为时已晚，英格兰抽动下嘴角，躲开了，回答道，“已经咽下去了。”闻言，苏格兰目光更低了些，他深深的垂着头，弓起背，抬手覆住眉眼，揉着眉骨两侧，口中不住的哀叹起来，“呃，”但也只是短促的片刻而已，几秒之后，他就挪开了手，开始提裤子，系上自己的腰带，“去、去找点…”他一边系，一边嘟囔。英格兰闻言站起身来，苏格兰见状，局促的看他一眼，胡乱的系好腰带后也站起身来，但英格兰并不准备走去哪里，相反，他扑向苏格兰，用全身的力量让他同自己倒在床上。  
  
由羽毛铺就的床铺是如此柔软，英格兰原本是整个人都压在苏格兰身上的，但倒在床上后，他一侧身，顺势滑到一边些，不过手臂和小腿仍然缠绕在苏格兰身上，英格兰身上只有一件单薄的睡袍，如此动作之后也几乎不能算是穿在他身上了。他看着苏格兰，又解开了刚才苏格兰勉强系好的腰带，然后脚背在苏格兰的脚踝，隔着鞋袜来回剐蹭，蹬掉了苏格兰脚上的布洛克皮鞋。被脱掉的还有衣裤，算是英格兰帮他脱下去的，但也都是苏格兰默许的动作，袜筒掉到脚踝，仍旧没被褪掉。苏格兰没脱去任何一件上衣，但他却看着英格兰坐在自己腿上，解开了睡袍，脱下后扔到一边，那棉质的薄袍下的确是再无他物了。苏格兰将英格兰身上的所有伤口一览无余，不管是那腰侧老旧的伤疤，还是左边手从手腕到肩膀，蜿蜒曲折，扎眼的刀口。脸上的潮红消散了些，思绪也恢复了一点，英格兰拽着他的衣领示意他起身，然后开始拽掉苏格兰的外套，苏格兰早想脱掉，他刚才出了些汗，现下都黏在后背，感觉刺刺的难受。很难说有什么眼神交流，苏格兰一边脱下外套，看着英格兰为他解开衬衫衣扣，目光落在英格兰的脖颈，那带着淤血的紫红色勒痕还未消散，新鲜的伤口是如此刺眼，苏格兰才看到，就被立刻提醒起昨天他对英格兰做了些什么，带着些忐忑的开口，“昨天的事情，我…”而英格兰坐在苏格兰身上，看着随着衣扣一个个被解开，苏格兰露出大片的胸膛，嗤笑一下，打断了他还未说完的话，“别在意，”当英格兰如此说到时，原本苏格兰是可以知道他的确是这样想的，但现在他却不能十分确定了，然后英格兰抬眼看着苏格兰，嘴角带着点笑意，“要是能真的被掐死，岂不是更好。”用满是伤痕的躯体说出的话也满是戏谑。  
  
这话，苏格兰听到便蹙起眉头，感觉心口一直紧的难受，但却说不上来为什么，英格兰不想管那么多，只要脱掉他的衬衫，苏格兰迟疑片刻，还是抬手让英格兰脱掉了。然后英格兰就看到他肩膀上渗血的伤口，愣住了几秒，咂咂嘴，却没有说话。相较于他自己，苏格兰身上的伤口少的不值一提，英格兰拽来一个靠枕扔到苏格兰背后，然后打开他的双腿。一手抬着苏格兰的腿弯，一手撑着身体，伏在苏格兰身上，英格兰在进去前，停顿了一下，他低头，灰色的眼眸看着苏格兰的胸口转一转，而后还是抬眼看着苏格兰，两人近的可以感知到对方的气息，四目相对，英格兰眨眨眼，以一种诚恳到无趣的语气开口，“说实话，我没和男人做过，”他给苏格兰提前知会了下，但现在才说这话根本毫无意义，没人拿枪指着他们，逼迫他们继续，可一切似乎都注定要继续发生下去了，无关愿意与否、甚至和是非伦理也没有相干。苏格兰闻言，抿着嘴唇沉默了片刻，脸色比任何时候都苍白，他还记得上次英格兰把他摁在床上时，拿着匕首威胁他的生命，而这一次，这一次又好到哪里了？对于英格兰的说出的这话，他没什么好回应的，“是你说要做的。”这话不需要说出口，连苏格兰自己都觉得矫情。  
  
这片刻的沉默，比刚才任何一次都要来的要更尴尬、漫长些，看着那蓝色的眼眸中又显露出些许怒意来，英格兰后知后觉自己又犯了嘴上的错误，说了不该在床笫间说出的话来，实在是自讨没趣，只得低下头，扶着阴茎一点点往里进，和英格兰想象中的确不太一样，那甬道逼仄又干涩，和女人只要爱抚得当就会变得温暖潮湿、门户大开的地方完全相反，英格兰不知道自己哪一步没做对。但进去的确实很困难，苏格兰因钝痛闷哼一声，不适的皱眉，英格兰抬头看他一眼，感觉自己也痛的不行，但却不想停下，皮肤紧紧的摩擦着粘膜往里挤，苏格兰感觉更灼热了些，因痛觉而产生的灼热，进而引起身体的颤抖，“我是不是该？…”英格兰看苏格兰眉头都纠缠在一起，停下动作，咬着牙根问苏格兰如何应对这进退两难的境地。而苏格兰实在不知道为什么英格兰要问这种蠢问题，这真是他听过最、最蠢得，苏格兰不想张口，但却抬腿盘着英格兰的腰，长呼出一口气，放松身体，但双手却死死抓着被单，动动小腿抵着英格兰的后背，示意英格兰继续往里。但真的很痛，英格兰感觉自己仿佛是在走过，所谓寻找上帝时必经的低矮狭窄之门，是就该这么痛吗，像是退了层皮一般，他看着苏格兰仿佛受刑般的表情，在心里暗自疑问，但还是咬着牙往里进。因为他很痛，苏格兰势必和他一样痛，而疼痛，让他们更像是人类。  
  
直到胯骨紧贴上了大腿根，那甬道终于吃下了英格兰的整根。两人都长舒一口气，但苏格兰却还是无法舒缓那紧皱的眉头，英格兰双手支撑着身体，看着额头上都冒出汗来的苏格兰，试着动了下腰，然后又是钻心的痛，那的确是一种很说不清的感觉，不像是被冷兵器或者被炮火所伤，不是那种干脆利落、简单明了的痛感，而是更加煎熬、更加难受的，仿佛把人放在开了小火的油锅上慢慢的煎。英格兰支撑身体的双臂开始颤抖起来，他不知道为什么，或许是因为疲惫，也有可能要归咎于那旧伤，苏格兰撇了一眼，抬手抱住英格兰的后背，让他压在自己身上，两人原本还有点距离，现在胸膛和胸膛都贴在一起，但是用整个小臂支撑身体的确轻松很多，可这样一来他就看不到苏格兰的表情，“如果疼了，你总该告诉我，”英格兰在他耳边说了一句，对此，苏格兰只闷哼了一声，英格兰口鼻蹭着苏格兰的耳鬓，再次试着动起来，才退出来不知有没有半寸，苏格兰十指就抓伤他的后背，英格兰呼出一口气，咬咬牙继续退，直到苏格兰下面只含住顶端，然后英格兰送了下腰，再整根顶进去。小腹撞击腿根，发出沉闷的响声，伴随着苏格兰吞下吃痛的沉吟，和英格兰记忆中事关女人和床笫之间，充满情欲、潮热，下流又污秽的片段实在大相径庭。他这布满伤痕，此刻又瘦弱的身体和谁纠缠在一起都不会多好看，这点自知之明英格兰还是有的，但还是要比刚才好些，下面。  
  
起码不比刚才那般干涩了，虽然能感觉出来进出还有梗阻，但起码已经可以进出了。英格兰先是以一种缓慢的速度保持抽插，苏格兰细碎的哽咽和低沉都飘到他耳边，可能还是有点疼的，苏格兰没说，但英格兰可以猜到。而实际上？实际上是很痛，苏格兰感觉十分不好，他痛的想流出眼泪来，这是那怕被刀剑砍伤时都不曾出现的状况，而且事实上，他已经流出泪来，像是整个人被劈成两半，可以这么说。他双手紧紧抱着英格兰，感觉到泪水顺着眼角流到发鬓，身体跟着英格兰的节奏律动着，在吃痛中，他很难说出一句完整的话来，但还是，“你，呃，”夹杂着吃痛的低哼，苏格兰在英格兰耳边开口，“不痛吗…手臂。”苏格兰突然问起他那旧伤来。整个右臂被打进去十几根钢钉，才勉强拼上那稀碎的骨骼，真庆幸居然能拼好，与其说是医治，不如说是实验更加贴切，“疼，”英格兰实话实话，胯下的动作稍微加快了下，他喘着气，“但习惯就好。”就连现在还在疼，手臂，每一根钢钉都隐隐作痛，钻心刺骨，但英格兰已经可以适应，所以就还好。  
  
最重要的是，谢天谢地，那甬道里最终还是分泌出些什么东西来，在冗长又艰辛的开拓之后，终于适应了英格兰的尺寸，变得畅通无阻。而这时候，英格兰才终于可以拿出些玩花样的心情来，他轻吻苏格兰的脸侧，然后支撑起身体，看着苏格兰脸颊仍然泛着红，微蹙眉头，眼眸半阖着，唇缝中流出些呓语般的细碎声音，看到英格兰彻底起身，却不知为何从他脸上移开了目光，双手抓住靠枕一角，手腕的青筋都凸显出来。英格兰双手扶着苏格兰的腰侧，然后开始以一种固定的速度和深浅来回抽插，房间内回荡着肉体撞击在一起的声音，还有身下交合处粘稠搅动的声音。  
  
两具身体以相同的频率动着，身下的床单皱成一团，英格兰终于找到些在床上的状态来，看着苏格兰明明双腿都盘着他的腰间，却吝啬到只留给他一半的面孔，但英格兰还是目不转睛的注视着他，不想错过苏格兰脸上任何一处细微的表情，无论是那隐匿在潮红中的雀斑，还是抽动的眉梢，微微张开、鲜红的嘴唇，散落在脸侧的发梢，和每一次零星的喘息和低沉、压抑的呻吟。英格兰不断在他身体里鼓捣着，苏格兰起先是觉得难受，只不出几刻钟，就适应了那种感觉，但又感到小腹到两腿之间都涨麻，不仅是英格兰的阴茎在来回折腾，还附带着好像有小虫不断爬动，苏格兰看着床头一侧墙纸上的碎花，口中不自觉的因英格兰每一次顶撞而发出喘息来，过了会儿，他还是感觉难熬的不行，于是抬头看向身下，看着他那刚才射过一次，现在半软半勃的家伙，马眼里流出了些透明又粘稠的液体来，黏在小腹上，苏格兰眯着眼眸，终于抬眼撇英格兰一下，又躲开目光，但悄悄还是松开手，滑到小腹，五指握住阴茎，忍不住套弄了几下，畅快的低吟终于从口中溢出来。英格兰见状，却抓起苏格兰的手腕，倾泻的压力因手中停下的动作也立刻又开始积攒。  
  
苏格兰略带着些不满的瞪英格兰一眼，只见英格兰却握着他的手背亲吻一下，然后另一只手拽着他的手臂，双手都抓着苏格兰的手腕，拉直了他的手臂，掐住苏格兰的手腕抵在他的大腿根。英格兰动动膝盖，把苏格兰的双腿顶的更开了点，又因苏格兰刚才的动作而更加用力、更加快速的撞着苏格兰的身体。  
  
深入深出，节奏比起之前的缓慢，加快了许多。可是这实在是没什么帮助…苏格兰感觉脸颊发麻，在身体的晃动中，他看着英格兰，低声道，“别这样嗯…”他看着英格兰，英格兰也看着他，苏格兰想脱手去抚摸自己的阴茎，可是英格兰偏要钳住他的手腕，不让他十指乱动，“很难受，”苏格兰口中不断的喘着气，但还是解释道，“你让我…”他真的有不断试着用力挣开英格兰的桎梏，但却不能，手腕好似被捕兽夹困住，苏格兰本能性的向往后退，但却被英格兰揽住了大腿。肉体碰撞的声音响亮的让人听到都觉得下流，还有逐渐泛起波澜的水声，虽然没有像是女人那般，每进出一下就高亢而甜腻的呻吟，或许这就是男人和男人之间的唯一默契，他们总不想发出什么声音，不管是快感还是钝痛，统统都噎在喉头，英格兰因卖力的动作，皱起眉头，发鬓被汗水打湿，他看着苏格兰，在抽插间叫了一声身下的人，“阿利斯特，”英格兰看到苏格兰睫毛都颤抖着，却转一转蓝色的眼眸看向他，“你，和男人做过吗。”英格兰问他。听到这发问的一瞬，苏格兰便移开了目光，只留给英格兰紧抿着的嘴角。英格兰见状，腾不出手去板正苏格兰的脸，只好俯下身舌尖舔过苏格兰腹部完美的肌肉，然后不断往上，在苏格兰的乳头边嘬出一片红点来，伴随着一些轻吻，从锁骨到脖侧，英格兰啃咬着苏格兰的脖颈，在上面留下一些牙印，紫红色的斑点在苏格兰的皮肤上扎眼的厉害，英格兰含住他的耳垂，在苏格兰耳廓吹着气，“告诉我，”他轻声道，同时身下放缓了一些进出的速度，“求你了。”  
  
似乎这是什么很重要的事情。  
  
但苏格兰也只是看向他，却没有开口。房间里不知何时变得昏暗了些，虽然不知过去了多久，但窗外太阳在渐渐落下，苏格兰往左侧看了一眼，发觉寝殿的大门竟然还没关上，然后想起是他忘记关上了，他进屋时没想到事情会变成现在这状况，而这恼人的声音那怕关紧了房门，也总会从门缝或窗边溜走，苏格兰在清楚不过，他立刻看向英格兰，蓝色的眼眸中闪过一些不安，连说话都只剩下气息了，“你的秘书，知道我…”苏格兰开口了，但却不是英格兰想听的话，因不满而报复，他又将抽插的速度从浅浅的换为激烈的深处浅出，故意又弄出很大的动静来，“或许…门外有人。”苏格兰说话的气息都不平稳，可英格兰丝毫不在意他所说的，松开苏格兰的双手。英格兰五指握住苏格兰的阴茎，将那一滩湿滑的液体抹在手上，一边抽插着一边套弄苏格兰半疲的阴茎，就撸动几下便彻底硬起来，苏格兰难以自持的喘息更大声了些，同时也急促起来。手上的活儿英格兰还是很在行的，他给苏格兰一点刺激，但却没多到溢出来，缓慢的套弄就像是隔靴搔痒般抓人而无用，英格兰用大拇指在龟头上来回剐蹭打转，听着苏格兰口中不断漏出的沉吟，就这却还要呵斥他，“够了！”英格兰闻言，催促道，“先告诉我。”他执意要那答案。苏格兰看着他，紧抿双唇，几秒后还是吐出一些字词来，“没有…没有过。”英格兰闻言竟笑起来，他翘起嘴角，停下了手中的套弄，把那些黏腻的液体蹭到床单上，又扶着苏格兰的腰用力抽插起来，整根退出来，又一下子全送进去。苏格兰看向英格兰，这嘴角满富讥讽的弧度，不是他想看到的表情，虚掩的房门根本藏不住这见不得人的下作行径，苏格兰甚至可以想象到站在套间外的人轻易就可以听到，再走出这殿门，所有人都会暗地里耻笑他，“停下，英格兰！”苏格兰伸手抵住英格兰的身体，可英格兰却打开他的手臂，“那又怎样，”一脸漫不经心，甚至弯起眼眸，看着苏格兰略俯下身，嘴角扯出一个戏谑的笑，说出的话再次变得意味不明，但苏格兰明明白白听出他熟悉的讥讽意味，“谁不知道，嗯？”英格兰掐着苏格兰的腿根，胯下重复着僵硬的动作，再开口就是完全故意的提高了一些声调，好像是故意说给门外的人听那般，“你可是我花重金买回家的妻子！”他又开起那老玩笑来。  
  
话音刚落，脸上就挨了结结实实，响亮的一巴掌。英格兰愣了一下，停下动作，刚才仅有的那点笑意都凝固在嘴角，而苏格兰看的则更加清楚，几道指印立刻浮现在英格兰的脸颊一侧，但这都是他咎由自取。英格兰将刚才被打开的目光又移回到苏格兰脸上，四目相对，苏格兰全神贯注的审视英格兰的眉目，但却从那脸上看不出什么表情来，本该有的，比如愤怒，但此时此刻苏格兰却看不到，石子被投入湖中怎么可能不引起些波澜，片刻的沉默间，只有英格兰苍白脸颊上的红印变得扎眼。过了没半分钟，英格兰就突然的又开始了，趁着情欲还未褪去，他再次开始肉体的动作，但苏格兰已经彻底被刚才那句话拉回了现实中，虽然还是放任了英格兰垂目用手套弄他那又没了兴致的阴茎，但却一时难说有什么…特别的感觉了。英格兰抬眼，又看到苏格兰眼眸中那隐忍着才未发作的怒火，嘀咕一句，声音如同蚊蝇，“我说错了。”他说，并希望苏格兰能够听见。苏格兰虽说是听到了，却并不想原谅英格兰，可这一切都变得复杂起来，他本可以直接摔门出去，或者破口大骂，甚至动起手来，但他们现在在床上，身体还交合在一起，一切都变得复杂起来。  
  
虽然刚才的确因为那一句话被触到逆鳞，可苏格兰却发觉到英格兰似乎已经在他身上摸索到些什么，一些他自己都不晓得的东西，在特定的角度来回磨蹭几下，手中指尖灵巧的拨动一会儿，就把这具身体又拉回刚才的状态。不管是手上还是身下的动作，都比刚才更加轻柔、细致，苏格兰能清晰的感觉到英格兰的阴茎在他身体里，没有全进去，只进去了一部分，龟头在身体里某个地方不断、浅浅的来回撕摩，就是这并不激烈的动作，让那酥麻如爬虫般的感觉再次涌上来，从腰椎到后颈，从腿根到额头。当沉吟再次不受控制的从口中溢出后，“真是该死。”苏格兰立刻反应过来来，紧跟着咒骂了一句，然后甩给英格兰一记眼刀，“…你想让我停下？”英格兰见状如此问道，苏格兰看着他，灰色的眼眸看着蓝色的那双，谁也没有再开口说话。就是这重复到无趣的动作，英格兰却持续了好一会儿，英格兰只有在折磨别人的时候才极具耐心，又是刚才那种感觉，苏格兰又想碰自己的阴茎，他们从头到尾就没换过姿势，苏格兰快感觉不到自己腿根的存在，可是英格兰却双手抓住他的手臂。听着水声跟着抽插越发大起来，伴随着肉与肉碰在一起的动静，还有一声接着一声，沉闷的低哼。  
  
四目相对，没一会儿，苏格兰就反手抓住英格兰的手腕，他感觉水在淌下来，很热的一股暖流，从那个被英格兰不断捣弄的甬道往全身发散，上半身热得发虚汗，脚和腿却酸麻到不行。“啊哈，呃嗯…”苏格兰的胸口不自觉的隆起来，但目光却不曾从英格兰身上离开。  
  
见状，英格兰俯下身抱着苏格兰，两人身体贴着身体，鼻尖蹭到鼻尖，他继续腰间缓慢、均匀，浅浅的摩擦，苏格兰也双臂环抱着英格兰的身体，张开嘴咽着喉头，但一些口水从嘴角往下淌，苏格兰自己或许没意识到，不过英格兰看的很清楚，英格兰看的在清楚不过了，“嗯…嗯…”苏格兰口中细碎的呻吟越发增多起来。交合的地方黏腻的不行，都是汗和水和不知什么液体混杂在一起，最开始逼仄的甬道现在潮湿而温暖，贴合的包裹着英格兰的阴茎，配合着吞吐，英格兰看着苏格兰的表情比刚才更加的模糊，蓝色的眼眸几乎迷城一条缝，口中的气息都扑在他脸上，英格兰闻到浓郁的罗勒香味，这味道早已融合进苏格兰的气息中，在低头看一眼苏格兰刚才半勃的阴茎，现在没有五指的安慰也已经充血。  
  
英格兰只力度稍微加重了一点点而已，只见苏格兰扬起修长的脖颈，终于发出不加压制、畅快的沉吟，“啊，啊，”苏格兰脑海中现在已经忘记什么没关上的门，这种无关紧要的屁事了，他只感觉浑身酥麻的不行，这感觉占据他的思绪，眼眸往上翻，连脚趾都卷曲起来，苏格兰不断的闷哼，以为自己又要射出来，因为他感觉到小腹的肌肉收缩着，阴茎有了些热流想要涌出的反应。十指在英格兰背后留下一道道抓痕，英格兰没再往下走，只是保持刚才不深不浅的力度继续顶着苏格兰身体里的某个点，只又持续的半分钟，他就感觉是苏格兰的身体猛然战栗了一下，阴茎抖动着射出来一些东西，但却不是白浊的液体，全身都不住的轻微抽搐起来，呼吸十分急促，口中流出的呻吟都略抬高了几度。英格兰停下动作，急忙用嘴堵住苏格兰的嘴，但他仍发出“唔嗯”的鼻音，看苏格兰神志不清了好一会儿，连英格兰咬他的嘴唇都没有反应。与那只短促的，烟花炸开一瞬就消失不见的感觉不同，好像灵魂脱离身体了片刻，苏格兰整整半分钟都感觉脑海和思绪中什么都没有了，只有一阵接着一阵的，被海浪淹没般的快感。他根本没意识到自己叫的有多大声，以至于刚才对此不屑一顾的英格兰都要堵住他的嘴，而等他回过神来，终于能睁开眼的时候，满目都是英格兰的面容，离得有那么近，鼻尖贴着鼻尖，苏格兰胸口起伏着，双臂半搭不搭的挂在英格兰的肩膀，气息还未平缓。  
  
英格兰没说话，看苏格兰又睁开眼，就一声不响的继续身下的动作，“啊，”苏格兰惊呼一声，他还未从刚才散布全身的余韵中缓过来，英格兰就又开始抽插起来，但跟刚才浅浅的缓慢而匀速的撕摩不同，这一次英格兰每一下都是全退出去，然后再整根顶进来，没有多余肌肉包裹的胯骨撞在苏格兰的腿根都是钝痛，英格兰突然间双手就掐住苏格兰的喉头，用了些劲儿，苏格兰被这动作吓到了，慌乱中身体又紧绷起来，立刻也钳住英格兰的手腕。呼吸被压迫，苏格兰咬着牙根，开口吐出一个词，“你，”他看着英格兰灰色的眼眸中泛出些凶狠和狰狞，更加不安。但身下却没停止粗暴的动作，苏格兰不自觉又闷哼一声，夹得紧了些，英格兰就这么快速的抽插了好一会儿，才终于射进去。  
  
至此，他才松开掐住苏格兰脖颈的双手，起身，一手覆在苏格兰身上支撑着身体，弯腰大口的喘息着。低头看一眼，射出来后的阴茎渐渐疲软下来，扶着苏格兰的双腿，一点点退出来，顺着阴茎被带出来的都是些白色、透明还有被稀释的红色的液体，三者混杂在一起，滴在床单上，英格兰看着折腾了好久，苏格兰身下从腿根到小腹上全是水光，那一开始进去都困难的甬道，现在一时半会竟然合不上了，不禁皱起眉头。他先爬到床头伸手打开了台灯，又从抽屉里拿出些纸巾来，擦一擦自己阴茎上的东西，在转过身去时，苏格兰已经起身。  
  
他抬手抓一抓早已变得散乱的红发，盘着腿坐在床上，英格兰见状，递给他几张纸巾，苏格兰也就顺手接下来。英格兰还是先下床，睡袍都没来得及披上，浑身赤裸着就走过去关上了房门，再回来，看着浑身上下都赤裸，却带着腕表，穿着黑色筒袜的苏格兰，感到有些好笑，看着他把那被弄脏的纸巾团成团扔到旁边，英格兰打了个冷颤，又爬上床，拽着苏格兰的手臂，“干嘛？”情欲还未消散，苏格兰态度并不是很好反问道，但嗓音却沙哑着，但眼见英格兰脸上越发红肿的掌印，和脖颈一圈还未消散的可怖勒痕，苏格兰还是跟他一同躺到床上。  
  
虽然刚才的确发生了许多不愉快的片段，但说到底那也是一场性事。而在彻底的坦诚相见、深入交流之后，英格兰好像对苏格兰在言语动作上就更没了顾忌和下线，赤裸又直白，简而言之——亲昵了许多。苏格兰好歹还穿上了内裤，用毯子盖住些身体，英格兰干脆就是全身赤裸着，抓着他的手臂当成枕头，侧躺在苏格兰身边，腿搭在苏格兰身上，脚尖还不安分的在苏格兰小腿撩拨，那带着蜿蜒伤口的手臂压在苏格兰腹部，手指还在苏格兰的腰间来回打转。口鼻凑过去，嗅一嗅苏格兰的胸膛，汗水褪去后，那异常熟悉的味道又重新返上来，甚至变得比之前更加浓郁，英格兰不禁开口，“我搞不明白，”他说着说着，整个脸颊都枕在苏格兰的胸口，“为什么你身上总有这股，罗勒的味道。”这话说得随意而任性，言语间没了之前的尖锐或者讥讽，也没有戒备，就好像他只是想说就说了，完全没什么特别的含义，只是单纯在感叹般的，好像英格兰只是想和苏格兰温存些什么似的。  
  
但如果英格兰抬头稍仔细看一眼，就会发现苏格兰脸色实在是差的要死，但他并没有，只自顾自的不知在玩些什么，指尖在苏格兰胸前的红斑上跳来跳去。就这么沉默了许久，苏格兰也没回他话，但英格兰并不介意。  
  
天色不知什么时候，完全暗了下去，房间内门窗紧闭，那性事之后难闻的味道迟迟没有散去，苏格兰看了眼腕表，才说出第一句话，“如果我们都不去晚餐，他们一定会生疑。”他刚才面色凝重的思索这好一会儿，却还是在担心这问题，英格兰没停下手中的动作，也没抬头看苏格兰，只是轻飘飘的说，“我可不去。”只这简短的一句话，苏格兰就听出英格兰又开始按照自己的心情行事了，不仅如此，“你也出不去了，我看。”他又对苏格兰如此说道。“为什么。”闻言，苏格兰反问，垂目，这才发现自己身上从胸口一侧，扎眼的深红色斑点，从乳头旁一路零零散散到胸口，还有他不想承认，但的确此刻才慢慢翻腾起钝痛的身下，连清洗干净都没有，所有乱七八糟的东西都黏在身上，腿间，小腹，不可描述，“这一切真是错的离谱。”苏格兰还没往下深思，就感到一阵头痛，闭起眼眸，哀叹一声，不住的摇头，比起责怪英格兰，更多他是在责怪自己，“这一切真是错的离谱！”他又感叹一句，而那怕再多说一千遍，木已成舟的事实也无法改变。  
  
而英格兰却只是用小腿缠在苏格兰的身上，不以为然随口应付着，“嗯嗯。”连眼皮都没抬起一下，手上却一直不安分的摸着。苏格兰不住的抬手，揉着紧皱的眉心，又过了半晌，再次问道，“为什么。”英格兰实在是不想回答，可是这房间内除了他再无别人，于是他不得不把苏格兰问出口的问题又复述一遍，“什么为什么。”苏格兰一字一句，尽量简单明了的说，“这种事，和我。”虽然语气状似平和，但英格兰却不知为何，从中听出些怨恨来，他因本能性的警觉而坐起身来，看着苏格兰眼神直直的凝视着前方一片无物，皱起眉头高声道，“别现在说，刚才全是我强迫你的。”英格兰再怎么样也不想背上这种劣名，这必须说清楚，他直视苏格兰的侧脸，等着一个回答，可苏格兰连睫毛都没颤动一下，面色僵硬的像是死人，过了半晌，他才又压低着声音回答，“可我原本有底线和原则。”听到诸如原则和底线这类的字眼，英格兰刚才还紧绷的神经一下子就又放松了下来，他再次躺回苏格兰的臂弯里，手脚都缠在他暖和的身上，张口敷衍道，“随你。”毕竟这种事情就不是英格兰可以管得着，亦或是能够负责任的范畴了。但苏格兰却又说，“如今全被你打破了。”英格兰听完就皱起眉头来，但没起身，指甲抓挠着苏格兰的胸前，尖着嗓音高声道，“真是对不起？”他语气中听不出一点抱歉的意思，在张嘴，讥讽说来就来，“要我帮你再把那玩意儿一块块砌好吗。”苏格兰没理会这无意义的斗嘴，他现在没空和英格兰扯这个。  
  
“这种事再也不能发生第二次。”沉默片刻，苏格兰再次说道，语气不容置喙。  
  
“哦。”英格兰应了一声。  
  
“这会彻底毁掉我们的关系。”他说的异常笃定。  
  
“好吧。”冰凉纤细的指尖在苏格兰的腹肌上点来点去，一点不在意。  
  
“…这会毁了我。”过了半晌，苏格兰又低声道。  
  
“什么。”英格兰没停下手中的动作，但也的确皱起眉头，瞥一眼身旁的人。  
  
但苏格兰却没再回答什么，只面色凝重如同参加至亲的葬礼。英格兰倒是有大把闲情逸致，硬是拖着他赖在床上，直到傍晚六点三刻，苏格兰执意要收拾下，然后去吃晚饭，英格兰没再劝，放任他起身，自己转而披上睡袍后抓起个靠枕抱着，看着苏格兰在一旁穿好鞋袜和衣裤，将身上的种种痕迹都企图遮盖起来，都穿好了后，拿起缎带走到落地镜前准备系好一个结，这才发现，原来不仅仅是胸口，最重要是他脖颈从喉头到一侧，密密麻麻如同过敏般大片红色的斑点，一路往上蔓延到下颚，在苍白的皮肤上显得异常骇人又扎眼，就好像患癔什么奇怪的疾病，不知是英格兰什么时候留下的，苏格兰一点印象都没有，而这些痕迹恐怕用领结无法盖住，他转身，丢给英格兰一记怒目，“这怎么回事？”苏格兰质问道。  
  
而这一切的始作俑者却只是仰躺在床上，头颅抵着床沿，赤裸的双腿曲起来，膝盖碰在一起，发丝因重力使然都往下垂，露出修长纤细脖颈上紫红色的项圈，再动一动头颅，脸颊一侧的掌印也渗出许多血点来，挑起眉梢，“那我们算是扯平了。”停顿一下，他又补充道，“我也不是故意的。”  
  
英格兰就是故意的。

TBC  
  



End file.
